The Haunted Warrior/Unwell (Songfic)
!!!!!!! THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE HAUNTED WARRIOR READ WITH CARRE Also, it is going to change from when he was an kit to when he was an adult several times throughout the songfic. !!!!!!! All day staring at the ceiling Runningkit! a voice said, it wasn't a voice in his mind. It was Waterdrop's voice. Her real voice. It sound quiet, and really far away, but it was enough to zap him away from his thoughts. "What?" He yelled, surprised. "You have been staring off into space." Waterkit explained, calmly. Making friends with shadows on my wall "You are making a big mistake, get off the moose, and go back home. Get Waterkit and Stoatkit too, that way none of you will be in trouble, and you will be home and safe." Said the Stormkit voice. Runningkit glanced at the voice, this was the first voice he had not feared, the first voice who had seemed like his friend. But Runningkit forced himself to be angry, this voice had the job of the other voices, to make him lose his mind. "Nothing can make me stop this, I am going to keep doing this, nothing can stop me!" Runningkit hissed, he glanced around the world was still frozen, the voice was still here. "I want a life outside the boundary of camp, five or six, or whatever number of moons it is, is far too long to be trapped in the camp, this is my new life!" Runningkit mewed. "I get to be free!" "Freedom may be tempting, the thought of it is wonderful, but freedom is your enemy, Runningkit. I am your friend, I am going to stop you from this, before it is too late, you want freedom but it is only there to hurt you, too give you danger and too give you challages, stay in camp, it is safe there. I am trying to help you, if I can deal with you, ou will be a changed cat, you will be like me." The voice said, Runningkit glared at it. "What? Stop glaring, I just want you to be safe! I am your brother, I am Stormy, all I want it too change..." Runnignkit cut off the voice. All night hearing voices telling me That I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something Runningstrike curled up in his nest, but found himself unable to sleep was voices whispered to him through his mind. Hold on Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown And I don't know why When Runningkit padded home, he didn't feel like talking But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell "Silvia, wait..." Runningkit said. "No," Silvia said. "After I saw the rabbit, Runningkit, I don't know how I am supposed to stay." she mewed. "It was dead!" Runningkit protested. "It wasn't alive anymore." Silvia had a look like it didn't matter. "It could have just as easily been alive." she said. "It could just as easily be me." I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A cat couldn't say Runningwater hadn't had a hard life, but that day was hard. After being shunned all day, he left. He was stressed and sad. The closest cats to him hated him. His best friend...his leader as far as he knows...his mother...his father...even Stormy. He knew what he had to do. He left. He wasn't about to run away, but he needed alone time. He found a place with lots of grass. And he ran. He felt like a kit. "No one controls me! I am free. The Clan can't mess with me. A different side of me Runningkit was close to sure that there was nothing he could do to convince Silvia to stay. "But....this could have been great! You could have helped me." "I want to help you." Sivia admitted. "I really do. But I have to help myself first." And with that, she raced off. Runningkit supppose it was back to her kittypet home. "Silvia....." Runningkit mewed. "Silvia...." I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care Runningstrike knew that the Clan never cared what he said, but it was the truth, he was still sane. But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be, me But soon the other cats would think of him as himself, rather then as the haunted warrior... I'm talking to myself in public "This is my first gathring ever...." he mewed. Dodging glances on the train And I know, When he left the den, the Clan was staring at him. "What?" He asked. I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper Silvia turned to leave, Runningkit didn't know what she said, but he heard the word 'insane' a few times. And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me "It is not normal for a kit to be instrested in twoleg things, I am scared tere might be something wrong with him. Songwillow should take a look at him, he really thinks he can understand that stuff in the book, but there is no way he can. He likes being alone, and he likes that book thing, cats are not meant to be like that." Wolftail mewed, sounding scared. Out of all the hours thinking Somehow Runningkit stopped with the mind-scan. It was to painful. The cats thought he was crazy? He could sort of read, he was no master at it, but he could read some words. I've lost my mind "There are voices in my head, the voices have been here forever, and Ican't get them out......" RUnningstrike mewed. Category:Songfic Category:Runningfireclawheart